


Bed and Breakfast

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this Date Night In A Jar post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70656) by yourpersonalcheerleader on Tumblr. 



Will blinked his eyes open and found himself nestled into Sonny’s side, his cheek resting half on his pillow and half on Sonny’s shoulder, his arm draped over Sonny’s middle. He smiled and pressed his lips lightly against Sonny’s shoulder blade.

Sonny stirred and opened his eyes groggily. He turned his head on his pillow and blinked over at Will who was smiling softly at him. Sonny grinned a megawatt smile.

"Morning,” Sonny said.

"Good morning." Will ran his fingers in circles on Sonny’s chest and his eyes caught the silver band circling his left ring finger. "We’re married," Will said quietly, almost reverently.

Sonny grinned impossibly wider and shifted to turn on his side so he was nose-to-nose with Will. “We’re married,” Sonny echoed.

Will slid his hand up to cup Sonny’s cheek and pressed their lips together. They kissed lazily for a few minutes until Sonny’s stomach gave a loud grumble.

They broke apart and Will buried his face in his pillow as he dissolved into giggles.

Sonny kissed his hair, said, “I’m gonna make breakfast,” and then slipped out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Sonny came back into the bedroom, carrying a tray with two plates of omelets, two forks, two glasses of orange juice, and a thin vase with a single red rose inside. Will sat up and grinned, as Sonny carefully placed the tray on the bed and slipped back under the covers.

"It’s not room service like we would have had at a fancy hotel on a proper honeymoon, but-"

"It’s perfect," Will cut him off and gave him quick but firm kiss to emphasize his point.

Sonny smiled softly and picked up his fork.

Will followed suit and took a bite of the omelet. “Better than room service.” His eyes twinkled. “You know, I always imagined coming out here to the Horton Cabin on a romantic weekend getaway. A honeymoon’s better, though.” He grinned cheekily.

"And a good way to get this place to have a good association," Sonny said and his eyes darkened at the memory of Will getting shot.

Will finished his omelet and juice, lifted the tray with their empty plates and glasses off the bed and onto the floor, and shifted closer to Sonny. He draped his arms around Sonny’s shoulder. “That’s all in the past now. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me for life, Mr. Kiriakis-Horton.”

"Fine by me," Sonny responded with a grin and pushed Will back onto the pillows as he pressed his lips to Will’s.


End file.
